inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Katra Paige
(Forward) |element = Wind |seiyuu = Ueda Reina |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 022 (Galaxy)}} Katra Paige (カトラ・ペイジ, Katora Peiji) is an alien and the princess of Kiel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Appearance Katra has fair skin, lilac/pink eyes and long mauve hair which is tied in two ponytails. She has pointed ears. She wears a white headband with 3 pink pendants which is partially covered by her bangs. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt and white pants with a pale grey-green sash which is tucked through her pink/silver belt. She also wears grey flats. Background Katra was originally the princess of Kiel, a planet that was fated to be destroyed by a black hole. The scientists tried to create a weapon to erase the black hole called cosmic plasma photon cannon, but they couldn't make it in time. Thus, they all decided to help her get out of the planet by creating a mini-spaceship. Potomuri Emnator, one of the scientists, asked her to escape but she refused because she couldn't abandon her planet and the citizens. Instead, she asked Potomuri to escape and entrusted him with the role of protecting a planet that might get the same circumstances as Kiel in future. Plot Katra first appeared in Tenma's dream in episode 22. She guided him to a cave where there was a yellow stone that transformed into Pixie. After the match between Sandorius Eleven and Earth Eleven ended with Earth Eleven's victory in episode 23, Katra met Tenma again in real life after he followed Pixie. She then guided him to the cave where he first met Pixie in his dream. She gave him a stone as she explained that it was a piece of the method to save the galaxy. Before she disappeared, she told Tenma to collect the other 3 fragments and bring them to her. She appeared again before Tenma on Sazanaara in episode 24 and it seemed that he was the only one who could see her. Tenma asked her on how could he save everyone and she replied to him that she will tell him everything when he comes to her place by continuing to win. Before she disappeared again, she said that Tenma could be the one who can use "their" power in a correct way in order to save the galaxy. After the match between Sazanaara Eleven and Earth Eleven ended in episode 27, she appeared before Tenma and guided him to the another cave that had the second fragment of hope. In episode 28, she appeared to Tenma again and informed him about the third fragment of hope on Gurdon, the red stone. However, she added that the stone was already in the hands of Gurdon's inhabitants. She told Tenma that the people of the eastern tribe were formerly the rulers of the planet, and stated that they may have the clues to the location of the red stone. Near the end of episode 31, she appeared before Tenma and Pixie while they were looking at the 3 fragments of hope. She appreciated Tenma for listening to her wish. They had a short conversation together and she told him that there was one fragment left. She quickly disappeared after Potomuri Emnator was about to enter. Near the end of episode 34, she appeared before Tenma and Pixie and led them to a tunnel, where the fourth fragment of hope was located. She was brought to meet Potomuri by Bitway Ozrock's servant in episode 36. From her explanation, she was kidnapped by Ozrock on the day when Kiel was being destroyed by a black hole. Later, she also revealed Ozrock's ambitions of using the cosmic plasma photon cannon to conquer the galaxy. In addition, she also told Potomuri about "life energy", the energy of souls produced from people's clashing strong wills, which has the same power as plus energy of the cosmic plasma photon cannon. On the day of the match between Faram Dite and Earth Eleven, she came to Earth Eleven's room with Sarjes (in his Pixie form). She reported to Tenma about the last condition to save the galaxy, which is to win the match. Afterward, she was seen watching the match with Potomuri. In episode 39, after Earth Eleven won against Faram Dite, she went to the balcony to deliver a speech to all the people who were watching the Grand Celesta Galaxy. She then declared that the tournament was created to save the galaxy. Then, she was happy when the cosmic plasma photon came up from the bottom of the ground in a complete state. Though Ozrock later appeared with Ixal Fleet and wanted to take the cosmic plasma photon cannon without intentions of erasing the black hole. Katra reminded Ozrock that he had promised her that he will use it to erase the black hole but he said that he didn't remember that, to which she realized that Ozrock had tricked her. In episode 43, she said her thanks to Potomuri and Earth Eleven for saving the galaxy after the black hole was erased. Then, Potomuri said his farewell to everyone and left Mizukawa's body, and turned back to his spirit form. She cried when Potomuri left but still remained with a smile afterward. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Katra, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Item': Dubious Prism (あやしげなプリズム, randomly dropped by beating Dark Matters at Hoshi no Nakigara) *'Item': Stardust Music Box (星くずのオルゴール, randomly dropped by beating Smile Swimmer's at Sazanaara) *'Photo': Throne (王座の写真, taken in Faram Obius' throne room) *'Photo': Make-up Mirror (お化粧ミラーの写真, taken in Lalaya's room in Faram Obius' royal palace) After this, she can be scouted. Young form In order to recruit Katra, Big Bang has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Pixie Doll (ピクシーたちの人形, randomly dropped from Galaxy Rivals at space alien's right taisen route) *'Photo': Dirty Graffiti (汚いラクガキの写真, taken in Faram Obius' alley) *'Topic': Accessories (アクセサリーの話題, obtained at Odaiba's central square) *'Record': Miracle Performer (ミラクルパフォーマー, get 30 celebrations) After this, she can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * * * * Young form * * * * Gallery Katra's debut EP22 HQ.png|Katra appearing in Tenma's dream. Katra making a speech EP39.png|Katra giving a speech to all the people watching the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Katra crying EP43.png|Katra crying in the anime as Potomuri turned back into his spirit form. Katra and Pixie.png|Katra and Sarjes (in the form of Pixie) as seen in the trailer. Young Katra Big Bang.png|Young Katra in the game. Katra Crying.png|Katra crying in the game as Potomuri turned back into his spirit form. Katra 1.png|Katra's official art. Katra Paige Concept Galaxy Pre-order DVD.png|Katra's character design from the Galaxy pre-order DVD Trivia *Her surname is a reference to Page, which is one of the Minor Arcana. It is also another way of calling the Jack in Tarot. Category:Aliens Category:Galaxy characters Category:Kiel